


Not afraid

by madswritings



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Mild Fluff, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/madswritings
Summary: Jerry seems to be a perfectly normal neighbor until you find proof that he isn’t. | As per request on Tumblr





	Not afraid

You never called yourself a curious type but when you saw your new neighbor you must admit – you got curious and how. Not only he is handsome as hell, he actually lives alone and if rumors are true – he’s single as well. You heard your single mom neighbor talking about how suspicious it is that he’s still single but c’mon, a man just moved in, maybe he’s escaping bad relationship, maybe he divorced. Not everything has to be bad. At least you don’t tend to judge people without even meeting them first.  
When you finally got to meet him it was already a week since he moved in your neighborhood. You were trying to raise a particularly heavy trash bag and put it in the bin when he rushed to you from his porch and helped you out.  
“Oh, thanks.” You smile closing the lid of the bin and he just stands there, smiling at you too.  
“No problem. Always glad to help.” He says in a tone that almost makes you shiver. In a good way of course. It makes you feel awkward because even if you know it’s not possible you feel like he knows what you’re feeling right now. And it’s not only curiosity since now you saw him up close. “Jerry.” He offers you his hand and you take it, then politely shake on it.  
“Y/N. Glad to see that house finally has an owner.” You say and you start questioning yourself why you actually started a conversation, even if it’s small talk. It’s not because you don’t want to be seen with him or anything, it’s just because you still feel like Jerry is seeing right through you and your polite smile.  
Jerry glances back at his house then turns back to you, still with a smile on his face but now his eyes seem to be scanning your expressions.  
“Oh yeah. Got it quite cheap. I assume it has… history.” He flashes you another smile and awkwardness inside of you intensifies. Should you tell him?  
“Um yeah, I guess so.” You try to trail off sheepishly and you almost flinch when Jerry steps towards you, then leans towards your face.  
“I heard someone died there.” He whispers looking you straight in the eyes and you try your best not to smile because it would be so inappropriate at this moment.  
“Well, I don’t really go to neighborhood meetings but yes, I heard someone got hurt there.” You try to be calm, you try to look collected, but once you smell Jerry, once you smell his manly musk your knees become weak. Just in case you put your hand on a trash bin for support.  
“Quite interesting isn’t it.” Jerry smiles and straightens his back but doesn’t step back to his previous spot. His closeness is making you think of all kinds of things that couldn’t be expressed to another person.  
“You don’t mind that someone died in your house?” You ask trying not to look at Jerry’s arms looking so strong and inviting to the touch because he’s wearing a black tank top.  
“People die all the time.” He shrugs flashing you another smile and you instinctively smile back. “I don’t believe in ghosts if that’s what you’re asking me.” He lightly chuckles and you wave your hand now laughing too.  
“No of course not, that would be silly.” You try to look nonchalant but you’re pretty sure Jerry is seeing right through it.  
Even if he’s seeing right through your act he doesn’t show it and it makes you relax a bit. Before you ask something Jerry speaks first.  
“Are you free? I don’t want to sound creepy, but I like talking to you and I haven’t really talked to any of my neighbors just yet so maybe you would like to come for a beer or a coffee?” He smiles and you know even if you wanted to, you couldn’t resist him.  
“I’m free and beer is just fine.” You nod agreeing and Jerry nods back.  
“I’ll be waiting then.” He says and with that he leaves you standing by the trash bin, still gripping it for your life.  
You don’t linger for too long because you don’t want to seem like you’re ogling him (which you totally are but no one has to know) and return to your house. You think of changing clothes or at least your shirt but you know that will tell a tale of too much effort and that might send signals you don’t want Jerry to receive just yet. So you just wash your hands and comb your hair making you look relaxed but pretty.  
Once you’re outside again you stop by your door and inhale deeply. You’re feeling nervous and you are not quite sure why but hot guys made you nervous before so you write it off as just that.  
“Going somewhere?” The suspicious mom on your right asks and you look at her seeing she’s tending to her wilting flowers.  
“Our new neighbor invited me for a beer.” You say proudly because you saw her just yesterday eating Jerry up with her eyes from across the street.  
As she gasps you smile and start walking feeling more confident now. Maybe it was a coincidence that Jerry approached you, but you’re going to squeeze every last benefit from all of this if you can.  
When you stop by the door and raise your hand to knock the door opens and Jerry smiles.  
“Glad you didn’t take long.” He says and you resist the urge to look back at your neighbor to see her expression. Yet Jerry looks and raises an eyebrow.  
“Got a falling off with the lady over there?” He asks as he moves to the side to let you in.  
“I guess so.” You almost start laughing because that jealous bitch is surely going to spread rumors around now. Yet you don’t care and you walk inside a bit surprised how dark it is.  
As Jerry closes the door he notices your confusion.  
“Oh sorry, I just don’t care for a lot of light.” He apologizes and turns more lights on. You look around seeing that the house is just only half furnished but as Jerry leads you to the living room you see that at least there everything seems to be in their places and you turn to him.  
“Still in the process of unpacking?” You ask curiously and Jerry nods.  
“A bit but most used places like living room and bedroom are already done.” There’s a glint in his eyes that you can’t just miss and you feel heat rising in your chest. “Let me get those beers.” Jerry says and gestures to the room. “Please, feel at home.” And with that he leaves.  
You make one step, then another because you slightly feel like intruding but Jerry said to feel at home, right? You start looking around seeing nothing special, just a bachelor’s belongings. A TV, a comfortable sofa and an armchair. A coffee table littered with books and journals.  
When you’re about to reach for a journal Jerry returns with two bottles of beer.  
“Hope you like this brand, I’m trying it for the first time myself.” He asks as he approaches you and hands you the bottle. You don’t know if it was on purpose but as you took your bottle your fingers touched and you instantly feel yourself starting to lightly blush.  
“I’m sure I will.” You say and to hide your reddening face you take a sip repeating in your head that you need to calm down. You just met him, nothing’s going to happen.  
“Please, sit.” Jerry offers as he sits on the couch and since you think it would be rude if you sat in the armchair you sit on the couch too.  
Jerry turns to you and gives you a smile.  
“So tell me more about the neighborhood.” He suggests a topic and you exhale trying to relax again.  
“Well, it’s like all the neighborhoods I guess. We have gossipy women, men who like baseball, curious kids and kids who like mischief. Talking about those, be careful. Not long ago someone kept leaving flaming bags of dog doo on porches.” You chuckle and Jerry raises his eyebrows.  
“A classic prank lover.” He says and you nod, then you both share a laugh.  
For a moment silence falls as you two taste your beers and Jerry slides a bit closer to you.  
“And what about you? To what category of neighbors you belong to?” He asks curiously and you shrug.  
“I don’t know. The quiet, keeping to my own business one I guess. I’m not very nosy if that’s what you’re asking me.” You give him a humorous look and Jerry laughs.  
“No, not at all. I’m just researching what kind of neighbors will be good neighbors to come to if I need salt.” He says and you start laughing.  
“Salt?” You ask and Jerry laughs too.  
“Well, any excuse just to see a pretty face.” He says and you chuckle a bit more even though inside of your head you are screaming. He finds you pretty and you’re happy this attraction is not one-sided after all.  
“Yeah well, at least don’t come over and ask how’s the weather because that might be suspicious.” You laugh again and Jerry nods with a chuckle.  
“Comment noted.” He looks at you and suddenly you notice that he’s somehow different now. When you met him first he was all seductive, like he both does and does not do this on purpose. But now he looks actually interested in you, the hungry spark in his eyes is gone which you took for a simple man’s need.  
“Listen I-“  
“I just-“  
You both fall silent when sound of metal against metal reaches your ears. Jerry’s smile is gone as he turns and glances in the direction of the kitchen. Then he turns to you.  
“I have to go check it. Pipes in the basement already burst twice.” He explains and you nod with an understanding smile.  
“Of course. I’ll wait here. No rush.” You say and watch Jerry get up, put his bottle on the coffee table and then walk to the kitchen and out of your sight.  
You take another sip of your beer and frown. The taste is actually awful but you haven’t noticed it until now.  
“Bleh.” You mutter and reach to put your bottle next to Jerry’s as you notice a very curious looking book.  
You put the bottle down and pick the book up. As you bring it closer you notice that the cover is pure leather and there are words imprinted in it but you can’t really understand them because they are in a very medieval-looking font. Smiling and thinking you just met a history fan you open the book and start flipping through pages. As you find more than a few illustrations showing vampires drinking blood and killing people you find yourself confused.  
A mythology fan? Perhaps. You put the book down and pick another one up. This one is in readable English and you catch few words here and there as you flip through pages again. Words like ‘hate light’, ‘pale skin’ and ‘blood’.  
You freeze for a moment, then you look around, slowly. You notice that every window is hidden behind heavy curtains that make sure not even one ray of light can reach the room.  
“This can’t be.” You mutter not ready to believe just yet. Maybe he’s one of those people who see themselves as something else. For example, maybe Jerry imagines he’s a vampire. It’s possible isn’t it. But you need more proof.  
You stand up and sneak into the kitchen. You notice a door to the basement and stand still listening but when you hear nothing you move to the fridge and open it. It has no food in it just beer. You close the fridge and feel your blood running cold in your veins.  
If Jerry isn’t a literal vampire, then he’s sick in the head enough to think he’s one and that means danger. Danger to you. What if he attacks you and wants to drink your blood? You need to run. NOW.  
A sound somewhere deep in the basement pushes you out of your frozen state and you sprint to the front door. You’re not going to wait and ask questions. As you’re running towards your house you hear Jerry appearing in the doorway.  
“Y/N, wait!” He yells but you don’t stop. You have to make it to your house. “I said wait!” Jerry yells angrily and you hear him running after you, but you already reached your door.  
You rush inside and lock the door, then press your back against it. Should you call the cops? It’s not like he did anything to you. He doesn’t look dangerous either but what you found in his house is concerning and you don’t want to be anywhere near Jerry.  
“Y/N, open up, let me explain!” Jerry is behind your door now but you don’t answer. “Y/N, please, it’s not what you think!” He tries again and once you see he’s not trying to break down the door you step away from it.  
“Go away! You’re crazy!” You shout back and Jerry lingers for a moment then you hear him walking away.  
Before you even can exhale with relief you hear your kitchen door swinging open.  
“Crap.” You turn and rush to the kitchen just to find Jerry standing right outside the open door.  
“Y/N, please. Let me come over and explain.” He pleads and your glance at his feet seeing that he’s right outside, not even the tip of his boot is past the doorframe. He can’t enter unless you invite him, right? You remember something like this.  
“No.” You say strictly suddenly feeling safer. If he can’t enter without you inviting him then he can’t do anything to you. Unless, of course, he drops his act and enters anyway. But so far Jerry looks committed to his role.  
“But you don’t understand. I can tell you everything, just let me come inside. People are watching.” He whispers but you know better, you have a tall fence guarding your privacy from your neighbors so no one is actually seeing you and there’s a fat chance someone saw you running or him.  
“No you can’t enter, I don’t allow it.” You say strictly again and Jerry sighs. He narrows his eyes as he watches you.  
“You think I’m sick, don’t you? You think I want to murder you, right?”  
“That’s pretty close to what I’m actually thinking, yes.” You nod crossing arms on your chest and Jerry thinks for a moment, then looks around.  
“You want proof then?” He asks and you almost laugh.  
“What kind of a proof you can give me?” You mock him and Jerry gives you a bitter smile then for a moment closes his eyes.  
“You will believe me.” He says and parts his lips wide enough for you to see his teeth.  
Slowly you see two of his teeth getting longer, sharper, turning into fangs. Your expression becomes shocked and your hands drop by your side.  
“But… this can’t be.” You whisper and strongly flinch when Jerry opens his eyes and you see that they are completely black.  
“I’m not sick in the head Y/N.” He smirks at you as he grabs the doorframe on his sides with both arms. You notice his claws now too. “But you should let me in so we can talk. In private.” He whispers still with a grin and you frown finally regaining your composure.  
“No way I’m letting you in, Jerry.” You say harshly and before he can even say anything you march to the door and slam it to his face. “GO AWAY!” You yell and Jerry responds with a snarl but walks away.  
________________________________________  
Three days passed and you can admit that you’re trapped inside of your house. Jerry cut off your electricity so before you thought of calling the police your phone died. You considered going out during the day but he said he made sure you wouldn’t make it past your lawn so you just stay inside hoping he will move on to next target soon. Thing is, every time you talked to Jerry he swore he doesn’t want to attack you but you’re not willing to take that chance. What’s worse that you’re running out food. You didn’t think of rationing before and since you never really liked canned foods you don’t have any. All you can do is wait.  
________________________________________  
A week passed. You have no food and you feel weak because you haven’t eaten since two days ago. You understand that it’s not much and people can go without food for more days but that doesn’t help you feel any better or your stomach be any fuller.  
You sit in your living room trying to read but you can’t concentrate because you’re hungry and your stomach keeps growling at you.  
“Y/N, you have to leave your house at some point. And I just want to talk before you do. Please?” You hear Jerry at the kitchen door again. You sigh and stand up, then slowly walk to the kitchen opening the door. There’s no smile in sight on Jerry’s face. He looks worried.  
“No.” You say tiredly.  
Jerry looks at you, sees dark bags under your eyes, your messy hair and exhausted expression then sighs.  
“I won’t attack you. I promise. I’m just worried. But I can’t let you go without you promising me that you won’t tell anyone about me.” He says and you grin.  
“Is that so? Nice story, I almost believed it.” You say and for a moment you feel dizzy so you grab the edge of the counter. Jerry flinches when he sees you like this and starts to get agitated.  
“It’s not a story. Will you let me in if I bring you food?” He asks.  
“And let you poison me or something? No way.” You don’t even raise your eyes. It’s not that you can’t understand why he’s doing this. If you go spreading the word about him he’ll have to move or hide and probably will be arrested. No one wants that. But keeping you locked is not a very charming way to show that he cares.  
Jerry sighs obviously frustrated.  
“Just let me-“ But you don’t hear what he says next as world goes blurry for a moment and your legs give in, making you collapse on the floor. “Y/N!” Jerry calls out and you open your eyes seeing the ceiling but your eyes are like covered with a veil. “Let me help you.” You hear and you can’t think clearly anymore so you just nod.  
You hear Jerry rushing to you and scooping you in his hands.  
“I’ll take care of you.” He whispers and the world goes black.  
________________________________________  
You open your eyes because you smell something really tasty. You recognize the ceiling as your bedroom’s and you try to sit up. Jerry helps you and you lean against pillows. You look at him and watch him take a bowl of soup into his hands, then take a spoon, scoop some of the soup and offer it to you.  
“It’s not poisoned. It’s just… not my flavor.” Jerry gives you a weak smile explaining why he won’t taste it first but you’re done fighting him. You let him in and if he wanted you dead you would be already dead, so when Jerry brings the spoon to you lips – you take it.  
Food feels great in your stomach, the warmth spreads through your body more and more as you eat more of Jerry’s soup. When you’re done he puts the bowl away.  
“Feeling better?” He asks and you nod.  
“How long I was out?” You ask and Jerry checks his wristwatch.  
“About two hours.”  
“Oh.” You mutter because it feels like days passed not just mere two hours. “I thought you wanted to kill me.” You raise your eyes to Jerry and he smiles but once he notices that you’re not responding to it his smile fades.  
“I wanted at first. But you’re the only one in decades who made me laugh as much as you did.” He simply says and you feel a pinch at your heart.  
Despite everything what you went through, it’s your own fault it happened. You fled because you thought he will murder you. You refused to talk to him because you thought he’s going to try and suck your blood. You assumed the worst and now the person who you blamed for your situation is actually helping you.  
“I don’t understand.” You mutter and Jerry smiles to you, warmly.  
“I think it’s clear by now that I don’t want to drink your blood. At least you will offer it freely.” He obviously tries to joke and you can’t help but smile.  
“Yeah, I’m seriously considering that.” You say and Jerry chuckles making you smile even wider.  
“I have all the time in the world to wait.” He says somehow sweetly and for a spilt second you seriously think of him as a part of your life.  
“And I hope I have all the pot of that soup.” You respond trying to change the topic and Jerry nods.  
“You sure do. Be right back.” He promises and takes the bowl, then leaves your bedroom.  
As you watch him walk you can’t help but smile.  
A real life vampire making and feeding you soup. Funny, isn’t it? 

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a fic for you? Check my tumblr @madswritings.tumblr.com for current fic status and rules.


End file.
